


Coquette Robin and the Virgin Loki

by Leftleg (orphan_account)



Category: Persona 5
Genre: ??????, Bad Dirty Talk, Body Modification, Choking, Crack, Crack and Smut, Creampie, God Complex, Loki-baby, Loud Sex, M/M, Mild Blood, Persona fucking, Polyamorous Character, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, but its not good bc loki doesnt approve, but they look like their users so ig??? self-cest????, dont @ me, eughdfkshkj, gfsdfhsjf, goro-daddy, he also addresses himself as 'robin mommy'??? kdjsfhksdjf, he isnt trans either he just poofed himself a coochie to make loki-baby happy, i have no idea what this about actually if you read this thats on you, i wrote this to laugh dsfhskjfhsk, idk - Freeform, idk i just wanted to write something different, idk man, jdshfkj, like its not supposed to be that serious please laugh sdfkjhskf, loki has rabies, magical body modifications, mommy kink?, no beta we write and post in flurry of bad decisions like men, robin hood is a whore, robin is the wine cougar mom who calls everyone 'baby' 'sweetie' or 'hun', robin-mommy dshfkdsf, thats it, who is the true god here ? ill let you decide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 04:56:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Leftleg
Summary: ?????????





	Coquette Robin and the Virgin Loki

"You know what? I'm tired."

"Of what, Arsene-dear?" Robin stirred the bubbling pot of stew, turning down the heat to let it settle. He put his hand on his hip, smiling at the other. Arsene had come over for dinner Loki sat at the far end of the table, glaring. 

"Of  _ him."  _ He pointed at Loki. "Is he going to do  _ that _ all night?"

What  _ that _ was, was Loki digging his nails into the wood, his eyes holding deadly intentions. Robin laughed.

"Yes! He will!"

"That's pretty gross," Kidd added, meaning the way Loki was practically foaming at the mouth. "it's really freakin' gross."

"You should give him a rabies shot...or something." Necronomicon chimed, taking the offered bowl from Robin's hands.

"It might be too late for that." 

"You think so, Joanna?" Milady stirred her tea and sipped it carefully to not burn her tongue. Joanna asked for a sip. 

"He's already foaming." Carmen piped blowing at the spoonful to cool it. Robin simply laughed, serving Loki last of them all, a huge slap to the face to the owner of the home in every book, and kissed his forehead. He ruffled Loki's hair playfully. 

"He's perfectly vaccinated! I promise~☆!"

"How...did you do that?"

"What~☆?"

"That. The star thing. Are you going to do that all night too?"

"It's called _ chirping! _ " He came to Arsene and moved his fluffy bangs, kissing his bare temple."

"I think it's endearing!" Milady kissed Joanna, letting the brunette nuzzle into her side. She fed her love from the same bowl she ate from. “Joanna, do you think you can chirp, sweetie?”

“I’m not too sure! Maybe it’s something only Robin Hood can do.”

Robin Hood made sure to give each visiting persona a kiss on the forehead. Because Arsene was special, he gave him a kiss on the lips, and sat at the table himself, dinner fully and officially served, everyone thanked him for the meal, and started to eat. All except Loki.

“Aren’t you going to eat, Loki?”

“You two are having sex, aren’t you?”

Robin’s smile never faded, and he nodded cheerfully. 

“Mhm! We are!”

“You-you whore!” 

“And what are you going to do about it, Loki?”

“You’re fucking Arsene!”

“And?”

“A-and?”

“What are you going to do about it? Are you going to cry? Going to cry like a little bitch about it, Loki? Gonna tell your mommy on me?" 

“N-no…”

“Then pipe down and eat.” He asked for Milady to pass him the plate of oysters. 

“Oh, here you go.” She looked to Goemon, “Could you hand me the pepper, please?”

“Of course. Zorro, hand her the pepper.”

“Fuck you, I’m not handing her anything! She asked you!"

"Language, Zorro!" Joanna gasped.

"Yeah man, what the fuck just pass the pepper." Necronomicon chastised. While they argueed amongst themselves about swearing and pepper,  Loki looked around the room, his eyes settling on Arsene’s shit-eating grin as he popped a spoonful of chowder into his mouth. 

_ “He’s sucked my dick.”  _ He mouths and winks.  _ “He’s really good.” _

_ “ I’m going to kill you.”  _ He mouths back to him, Kidd watches the interactions, and mouths to Joanna and Milady:  _ “What the fuck is going on?” _

_ “Loki is going to kill Arsene and Robin.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Robin Hood is a whore.” _

“Everyone, stop whispering at the table. If words need to be said, please say them loudly.” Robin Hood perked, and pet Arsene’s hair, as if scratching a cat’s head to get him to purr. 

Dinner lasted  _ forever _ and Loki refused to eat a bit of it. As the others left to return to their respective homes, Loki stood idly by the front door, watching from the shadows as Robin gave each one a kiss as they left. For Arsene, he allowed himself to be swept into his arms and kissed with the same fervor of a honeymooned wife. Loki gagged at the sight, adn demanded that Arsene not be allowed into the house ever again when Robin finally locked the door and faced him. 

"You're really upset about that, Loki-baby?" He mocked him with a playful pout. "You're jealous of Arsene, Loki-baby?"

"Yes. I am."

"Aww! Come here!" He opened his arms and approached Loki in the shadowy spot of the staircase. "Come give Robin-mommy a hug!"

He sunk into Robin's arms like, well, a baby, and blushed at the warm gesture. Yes, alas this was how it was meant to be: just him and Robin Hood and Goro, and he gripped the back of his princely garb and nuzzled into his chest. With little pats to Loki's hair, Robin hummed to him.

"My, my~ my poor Loki-baby! Robin-mommy is sorry for hurting your feelings~!" 

Loki buried his face in his chest, shuddering with a warm blush.

"How can mommy make it up to you? Hm?"

"...."

"Oh? Could it be that my little baby wants his mommy's body?" He laughed at him, "I suppose I'll make it up to you and let you do whatever you want tonight. I'll do whatever you want, okay?"

Loki lifted his head and bashfully kissed at Robin's chin. 

"T-then I want to do something different. I want to fuck you tonight."

"Ohohoho!" Robin blushed and kissed Loki passionately on the lips. "You want to fuck me? Well, you better do it right, Loki~ I'll even make it easy for you!"

"Huh?"

"Here." He took Loki's hand and brought it between his legs, letting him feel the flat of his groin and the lack of phallus. " You can handle this, right?" He pushed the hand his fingers harder against him, slowly allowing Loki to rub him through his clothes, "Even the most simple of people can manage to fuck a pussy, you know. You won't disappoint me, right? You don't even have to call me mommy today."

"R-right. I can do it, I can..."

"Be confident, Loki!" He ground against the palm, shuddering slightly, and let his head rest on Loki's shoulder, whispering earnestly into his ear. "I want you to take me as hard as you can, got it? You better make me c-cum with these fingers and-and her cock, alright? Don't disappoint me, Loki."

He nodded dumbly at Robin's words, flushed and hardening at the thought of finally topping. The thing was that as right as Robin was, Loki had never actually...fucked a vagina before? He almost did with Carmen, but punked out when shw started taking off her clothes. Breasts scared him and the female privates were like strange enigmas he couldn't bring himself to shove his dick into. Robin was more than comfortable with doing it like this, apparently, and he could only assume he and Arsene had quite the fun with their cunnilingus and clitorises. 

Robin leads him to their bedroom, Loki's body merely moving on instinct, tethered to Robin Hood by his leading hand, and it wasn't until he was being thrown to the bed and straddled that he realized the gravity of this situation.

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"We're still dressed-"

"Then strip me, Loki."

And so he did, carefully undressing the other persona. He struggled to undo the buttons of his uniform, and nervously glancing at Robin Hood's unamused face. He was failing already? FUCK! Then he remembered: tonight Robin agreed to do whatever _he_ wanted, right? So why not use that power over him to _make_ him do what _he_ wanted? Loki mentally patted himself on the back, and pulled away from Robin Hood, crossing his arms and grinning.

"Actually, why don't you strip yourself?"

Robin blinked at him, dumbfounded.

"What?"

"I said: _strip yourself._ Do it, whore. I bet you don't bat an eye when _Arsene_ tells you to do it, right?"

"Hmph! You're getting interesting now~" He slipped off the bed and started unbuttoning his overcoat, a sly grin on his face as he popped open each button and let the coat flop to the bedroom floor, then started on his pants, undoing the buckle of his belt and pushed the pants off completely. Stepping out of them, he shrugged at Loki.

"Now what, Master?"

"Kiss me."

"Okay."

He crawled into the bed and pressed their foreheads together, their noses touching, and smiled. He kissed Loki gently, their lips meeting in soft pushing, his body relaxed at the touch of their mouths together, Robin's hand carefully coming up and cupping his cheek, pressing closer to his body. Loki's hands trailed u his bare back, tenderly coming to touch at his chest and grace over his nipples, making RObin sigh. 

"Loki..."

"R-Robin...?"

"I'm wet, you know, haha...already, just by kissing you. You're so amazing~"

"Haha, I guess I am..."

"B-better than, Arsene, even but..."

"But?' 

Robin put his head against his again, "But there's something we need to do first, before we go any further."

"What is it?"

"Well, down here, I feel very strange." He sat up and motioned towards his crotch, "Would you mind looking? It throbs quite a bit and I...I'm not too sure..."

"You mean you _haven't_ done this with him yet?" Loki was shocked at the implication, and Robin Hood blushed a deep red, shaking his head. This was new from how he was earlier, so it must've been true, right? Loki grew excited to think that he was going to be the first to do this with this with him, and shimmied between Robin's legs to check things out. It was a simple request after all-

Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair, gripping hard and pulling at his roots.

"Y-you're so stupid..." He sadistically groaned through tight jaws, pushing Loki's head between his thighs, a hand deep in his hair and gripping his locks, angling the other's head to force his face against pussy lips. Loki's mouth went flush against the labia, his tongue lapping along the slit and going flat on the flesh. He tasted salt, sweetened sweat on his tongue as he's forced to suck and lick at Robin's wet pussy. 

"F-fuck...Loki...ah...shit, I want you to suck on my clit. Can you do it, Loki?"

"_Mhm._" He did as he was asked, tongue dipping into the warmth and trailing upwards to the hard mound, flicking his tongue over it, and suckling on it, massaging it between his lips and rolling tongue. Robin's breath caught, and he moaned loudly, hips faltering at the sensation of Loki's tongue on him, the hot and wet muscle pushing and flicking, his lips kissing over his pussy. His hand pulled harder and Loki's hair, adn he harshly pulled him away.

"Fuck, I want more. I want your cock right now!" He took his free hand and wiped Loki's lips, talking up the light sheen of saliva on his thumb and tasting it, his gaze never leaving Loki's eyes. He moaned around his thumb, and remarked on how good he tasted on Loki's mouth. His cock throbbed, just as needy for Robin's snatch to take him as Robin was to get Loki to fuck him. 

"You want me, right? Right? Nod, Loki! Nod like a good boy!"

Loki nodded quickly, hips rolling and cock twitching at the expectation and perceived feeling of Robin around him. What did cooch even feel like on the inside? Was it smooth? Did it clench and release, or was it always tight and open for someone's dick? He needed to know, and he needed to know right then.

"Robin, come on, ride me. We're both ready..."

"Y-yeah? Haha, this'll be your first time fucking a tight pussy, won't it? Of course it is! You're so fucking whipped by me that you can't bear to fuck anyone else, I'm gonna take every virginity you have, Loki! Aren't you lucky, baby?!" He laughed crazily, reaching behind and taking Loki's dick in his hand and felt the excess of precum dripping down the hard shaft, lightly jerking it and pushing his thumb against the tip. "Fuck, adn you're already about to cum, haha. So fucking pathetic, I swear! You know Arsene, makes me cum twice before he cums once. That's because," He scooted farther down until Loki's dick was just barely touching his opening, and he opened his lips, positioning the hot member to breech. "Arsene is a _real_ beast of a man! He can-" He sunk down on Loki, and they both moaned, "_Fuck_, he can last so much longer than _you_~! His cock is bigger, a-and can fill me so well!" 

He started riding him, thrusting on his dick, from tip to base, words losing themselves on his tongue as he continuously fucked himself on the other. Loki's hands found his hips adn grabbed them, his own brain blanking on what he should do and say in the moment. Robin's pussy was so tight and hot, the ridges gripped him and messaged his shaft, the bump of each gave him an electrifying sensation with each rise and fall. 

"Y-you are n-nothing like him! He fucks so good, you can't even, c-compare-_ah!" _

Loki's grip tightened angrily, partially tired of hearing about Arsene-this and Arsene-that, and didn't care that the curve of his claws dug into the skin and hurt him. Robin gave a spirited scream, clenching hard when he was scratched and chased that pain like a dog to a bone.

"Yes! Yes, do that again! H-hurt me, Loki!"

"Hurt you? You mean like this?" He took his hands and stabbed his fingers into the fat of Robin's hips, granting another shout of pleasure. 

_ “Ah-haa, Loki! Ahhh...ha-hmm~! _ ” Robin Hood shouted, impaling himself harshly on Loki's aching and dripping cock, the tight walls of his pussy enveloping the burning member sweetly, the obscene squelch of their mixing juices filling the grand room of the palace. Loki struggled to keep a hold on the often reserved persona, his sharp talons digging into the swell of his ass, the hard bouncing causing the sharp ends to scratch and draw forth fat globs of deep black blood. The feeling of the liquid trailing down his ass, mixing with the squeeze around his cock made him groan, thrusting harder into the other.

_“Oh! L-Loki~! _Harder! Harder!”Please, harder! He gave a maniacal laugh, head flown back in wanton pleasure as droll and blood dribbled from the corner of his agape lips._ "Fuck your whore harder, Loki! You're gonna make this nasty whore cum~!"_ His neck was exposed to Loki, who caught himself wanting to sink his teeth deep into the flesh and muscle, licking up all the blood and sweat that came from it. He wanted to leave deep and dark bruises along the tanned skin. Robin's head lolled back to allow him to give Loki a crazed smirk, catching his lip between his teeth, and Robin winked at Loki. He brought his hands from Loki’s thighs, where he had grabbed to anchor himself when he started, and playfully slapped them over his pecs, cupping them and harshly twisting the bottom’s nipples. Loki silently screamed at the hard contact of being slapped and then twisted by strong hands, and his hips faltered when he jolted in surprise by the action. Robin laughed, pinching the pert nipples between his fingers.

"C'mon, d-don't stop now! ” Loki moaned when he was pinched again, eyes fluttering closed and dick twitching inside Robin’s hot, ridged walls. Robin didn’t like the slow pace they were reaching, and brought his hands to Loki’s throat, an angry, almost laughable pout on his lips.

“Loki! Y-you’re supposed to be fucking me, remember? What, are you stupid or something? C-can't focus on two things at once?"

"F-fuck you, you stupid whore! If you weren't slapping me like that then I could fucking...focus!" 

“ _ Loki...Loki _ ...!” He breathed harshly, still riding him like his everlong life depended on how much he could milk his cock of all it had, falling forward, legs tired from holding him upright. His hands went to the sides of Loki's head, a quickline if support where his lags had failed him. "Y-yes! That's right! I'm a stupid _ -a stupid whore!" _ He moaned, lapping at Loki's neck, crooning when he started to up his momentum again, pushing deeper and prodding at the false womb. Loki growled, nipping at Robin's exposed shoulder dazedly. 

_ "Stupid whore. Stupid fucking bitch…"  _

Robin's walls tightened around him, eyes rolling while Loki relentlessly fucked him into oblivion. Robin Hood took his hands from the mattress, now resting on Loki's body entirely, and pushed the other's face towards his, kissing him sloppily, sticking his tongue deep into Loki's mouth. Their lips couldn't find traction through the saliva, and their tongues flicked and tangled together, the dull and baseless taste of spit being swapped between them, neither sure where the other began or ended anymore. Loki's hands went from his ass to his chest, pushing him off.

Robin lifted with the push, a disappointed sound escaping as he was forced to pull away from Loki's mouth, a sticky trail of saliva bridging their swollenn lips. The gloved hands fondled Robin's chest, sliding up to reach for his neck, same as Robin had done earlier, squeezing gradually harder when he felt Robin's breath hitch. He squeezed until his talons caught and made him bleed from there too, drops of blood sliding down the skin, and most slickening the space between palms and skin. Loki sneered, intentionally cutting into his neck with his thumb to skin off a thin layer of flesh, forcing a pained yet euphoric scream from the other. A full shudder swept through them both.

"Nasty little wretch, stupid fucking whore! You're mine you stupid fuck, no one else's, you got that? You better thank me for being your fucking god, whore! _You_ better fucking pray to me! Pray to me like I'm the only god you've ever known! Feel this?" He carved his infamous insignia into Robin's throat with one hand, the other snatching his head back with a grip if his hair. Robin growled excitedly. "This means you're mine now. This is your rosary, right here, slut! My name is gonna be your new fucking hail Mary!"

Robin's vision was blurring, his body tensing and tiring out, his pussy felt numb to the stretch and girth of dick. 

"H-holy fuck, Loki I'm going to cum. I'm going to cum from your s-superb fucking! You're amazing, amazing, Loki! Ha..absolutely superb! Hahaha…! Fuck! There! There- _ ah!" _

Loki pulled out completely, finessing Robin to his back on the mattress, he lifted his leg and bent his knee on his shoulder, forcing Robin Hood to curl and bend to his will despite the stretch of his back, and dove in again, this new position allowing clearer and easier access to the hard womb inside. Robin Hood's eyes widened at the new energy put into fucking him, and he blanked out when a sharp talon pushed his aching and swollen clit. 

Loki was drooled at the sight, hungry for blood and power suddenly after marking the other persona, and violently rubbed the pulsing mound in tandem with his pistoning thrusts.

_ "Ah, ah, ah~! Hnng!"  _ Robin started shivering, walls clenching and unclenching in erratic need and he started shaking his head, trying to get Loki to stop. "Stop! Stop, I'm so close, I'm gonna- _ ah!"  _ He reached frantically for Loki's hand, grabbing the wrist to get him to stop touching him. "P-pull out, I'm there, I'm so fucking close-!"

"You want me to pull out? Fine!" He ripped his dick from Robin Hood and jerked his hand from Robin's grasp but Robin didn't mind, his hand coming down between his legs to jerk his pussy, gathering a nice lather of cloudy discharge and used it to rub his clit with reckless abandon, back arching and muscles tensing, he begged Loki talk to him, his other hand scratching at his chest, drawing more blood and leaving angry red lines.

"That's right! Touch yourself for me! Cum for your god!" He started jerking himself off, taking his still hard cock in his hands and beating off with the slick mixture of pre and Robin's slick.

"Cum for me, Robin! Cum for your god, make your master proud, you nasty whore!"

This did him in, and immediately Robin's hips were rolling against his quickening hand, with a shout of  _ "Master!"  _ and his hand wrapped around his own throat, he blacked out completely, still rubbing as opaque liquid shot from his pussy and covered them both, his fingers sticky and wet, he was to far gone to stop on his own, and Loki took his hand away, shoving himself right back to full sheathing, Robin's sensitive privates pressed flush against his pubic hair and balls, and he released deep into him, spilling all the hot seed his balls had to offer the other right into his empty womb. 

Robin cried out in freakish joy as he was filled to the brim, lost in his lusty haze. Loki let the aftershocks ripple through him, and pulled out slowly, idiotically fascinated with how much of his cum dribbled out of the abused and bruised hole.

Tiredly, he flopped next to Robin Hood, who's breathing was slowly but surely falling to a normal pace, and looked over at him, auburn locks sticking to a sweaty and red face, his neck was bruised and bloody, but the carving of the insignia was fading into the flesh. He knew it would. If it wasn't a wound their shared master owned in the real world, it wouldn't stay, and soon the bruises were gone as well. Robin met his eyes and smiled tiredly.

"So...you're my god now, Loki?"

"Whatever,  _ whore _ ."

Loki couldn't help the smile on his face, the post-coital bliss making them friendly to each other for once, and he felt...well, content with himself. He closed his eyes and felt the brush of a hand worming its fingers into his. He opened his palm. allowing Robin this rare treat of closeness, oh holding his hand, and heard him giggle.

"I wish," he yawned, "You weren't so jealous."

"I wish you weren't such a bitch."

Robin laughed. "From today on, let's be lovers. Just you and me, since you're _so _ bothered by Arsene."

"Lovers huh? Maybe next time...why don't we fuse?"

"F-fuse?!" He whispered nervously, "T-to fuse would mean-"

"Being together forever, right? Like...lovers?"

"We'd surely be too powerful if we...well I-I mean…" 

Robin looked at him, then rolled over to plant a kiss on Loki's cheek. His body was back to its original state, and then kissed him on the lips.

"I don't think we should fuse, Loki. How would we make love like that?"

"Hmph. Good point." He closed his eyes, drowsy still, he spoke with a yawn as Robin's arms tangled around his waist in a cuddle.

"I do wonder though: what would our fused name be?"

**Author's Note:**

> hey man dont look at me


End file.
